Monsarger
also known as Mons-Ahgar, is a kaiju that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Dyna. He appeared in episodes 11 and 31. Subtitle: History Ultraman Dyna First Generation Monsarger was a biological weapon created by a race of extinct aliens and kept in a blue capsule.These aliens kept their weapon of mass destruction on a comet by the name of Meranie. The aliens then used a few artificial engines to create the illusion of lush forests and pure air to lure other aliens in and eliminate them with Monsarger, thus creating an intergalactic war before being deceased. Monsarger was still kept on the comet when it traveled into the solar system, thus alerting TPC who then sent Super GUTS to investigate the comet in hopes of it being a refuge for mankind in the future. It was there that Asuka and Nakajima met Hanejiro and discovered the complicated mechanisms, still in use, that created the disguise. While Asuka and Nakajima were in that underground chamber, Ryo and Kariya discovers a plain filled with crashed UFOs. Suddenly, it all made sense. This disguise was spotted, and a mechanism released Monsarger. Monsarger then crashed the underground chamber, which traped Asuka. Nakajima, Ryo, and Kariya then returned to the GUTS Eagle and opened fire, but could not even dent the beast. Asuka was hit and was stuck under by a big rock which have even more big rock above it. Asuka dropped his Reflasher and could get to it. Finaly, Asuka, with the help of Hanejiro, who pushed the Reflasher with it's mouth, transformed into Ultraman Dyna. As Dyna fought, he noticed that Hanejiro was pointing to a hologram Monsarger, pointing his weakness, his brain. With that notion, Dyna transformed into Strong Type and jumped into space. As Monsarger looked up, Dyna kicked fiercely downward, and shattered Monsarger's brain case. With his brain demolished, Monsarger fell and burned away. But special mechanisms inside him caused the comet to explode when Monsarger has been defeated, and so, the GUTS Eagle took off, and returned to Earth with Asuka and Hanejiro. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake *Monsarger's episode was aired again in December 2011 in HD quality in Ultraman Retsuden. *Monsarger was original set to appear in the film, Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers. Along with Vakishim, Twin Tail, Astromons, Tyrant, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. They were replaced for unknown reasons. Second Generation Monsarger reappeared in episode 31 as . Monsarger Ⅱ was a beast captured by Gregorl-Man on the fourth Meranie comet and was brought with him to Earth as a training target and to show Ultraman Dyna his power. Monsarger Ⅱ biological weapon created by the exact same alien race on the fourth Meranie comet out of many. Monsarger Ⅱ came into the possession of the Gregorl-Man and had his weak point reinforced, making Monsarger almost completely invincible. Gregorl-Man sent Monsarger down via a dimensional vortex into Gregorl's match ring set on Earth. There, he was confronted by Gregorl-Man, disguised as Ultraman Dyna, and held up a fight. But the imitator soon pressed his hands around Monsarger's neck and choked him until he snapped his neck, showing Super GUTS his power in not needing to destroy the blue reigns of the kaiju's head. Then Monsarger fell to the ground, and burned away. Trivia *Monsarger II is the first and only Dyna kaiju to have his neck snapped. Data - Generation II= Monsarger II Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 73,000 t *Origin: Fourth Planet Meranie Powers and Weapons *Dense Reflective Skin: Monsarger's skin is so dense and thick, most beam attack simply bounce off him. *Head Case Modification: Monsarger II is equiped with a dense, reflective, and unremoveable shield on his head to protect it due to modifications made on him by Gregorl-Man. Monsarger Head Case Modification2.png|Head Case Modification }} Toy Release Information Monsarger was released three times as an action figure by Bandai in their Ultra Monster Series. The first Monsarger was released in 1997 in conjunction with the release of his own episode. The figure (leftmost on the photo) was made fo a red vinyl, but the droopy look of the eyes and the lack of detail made it a downer. However, the 2000 release would make the figure look better as it was more detailed and the eyes were not as "droopy" as before. The last release of the figure in the 2009 line was a huge improvement, as it now was made in mohagne vinyl (dark red, pruple-ish). Detail-vise this figure improved all its predesscors lacked, but still did not fix the generations old problem of the wierd pupil position, as all the Monsarger figures to date always had eyes that looked diagonally upward. The toys all measure 7 inches and a Monsarger II figure was never made nor released by Bandai or any other toy company to date. Gallery Videos Pictures Monsarger appears.jpg|Monsarger (in capsule) appearing on Meranie's surface Monsarger awakens.jpg|Monsarger awakens after being released from capsule. Monsarger_rampages.png|Monsarger begans to rampage on Meranie Monsarger holding Dyna slash.jpg|Monsarger holding (then reflecting) the Dyna Slash Missile. Monsarger battles Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Monsarger battling Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) Monsarger shoots fire ball.jpg|Monsarger fires his signature fireball Monsarger II rise.jpg|Monsarger II Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger.jpg|Imit Dyna beating down Monsarger II Monsager II vs Imit Dyna.png|Imit Dyna breaking Monsarger II's neck Monsager Retsuden.png|Monsarger's capsule Monsager Retsuden I.png|Monsarger inactive Monsarger seen in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Monsarger seen in Ultraman Retsuden Monsarger fighting Ultraman Dyna.jpeg|Monsarger Vs. Ultraman Dyna (Retsuden HD) Monsager fake Retsuden.png|A hologram of Monsarger The Blazing Monsarger.jpeg|Monsarger's brain on fire Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Template Category:Dropped Giga Khimaira Body Part